Snow
by Viet grl
Summary: Kagome fed up with Inuyasha going of to see Kikyou runs of and gets injured Sesshoumaru finds her and heals her will they find love on the way?


* * *

She ran through the bushes and low hanging branches how long she didn't know. The cold weather of December burning her cheeks as she ran through the snow. The sharp branches and thrones on the bushed cut her causing her life's fluid to escape through the small but numerous wounds. Tears fell from her sapphire eyes in small rivers. She tripped over a branch and tumbled down the small hill. She was cut by a few sharp rocks before she fell onto some thin ice and was submerged in water. Thankfully it was only neck deep and she got out. Tired from running and cold she started walking through the forest before the cold got to her and she fell to the ground from exhaustion. The snow then started falling once again.

Rin was running around in the snow watching as it fell and playing with the snow that already fell. Sesshoumaru was right behind her keeping a watchful eye out for her. He spotted a frozen over river and said, "Rin be careful there is a river nearby you could fall." Sesshoumaru said. "Hai Sesshou…" Rin couldn't finish her sentence because she fell over something in the snow. The snow fell from it and it moaned. Rin gasped, "Kagome-chan? What is she doing here?" Rin asked aloud.

She then took in Kagome's appearance her lips were blue from cold and her cheeks held the tracks her tears took. Her hair was frozen from when she took a fall into the river. Her legs and arms had small droplets of frozen blood. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Rin asked as Kagome began shaking. Sesshoumaru walked over and looked at Kagome. "She is dieing from the cold Rin." Sesshoumaru said in an impassive voice.

He looked down when he heard rustling. Rin was taking Kagome's head and hands into her lap. "No Kagome-chan will not die Kagome-can is too strong and nice to die. I will help her get warm and she'll be better." Rin said. "Rin how do you know this woman?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well when Sesshoumaru-sama was gone I went off on my own and got lost. Kagome-chan came and was crying and she cried a little before noticing me she dried her tears and asked who I was. I told her I as lost and she told me to tell her who took care of me. I said Sesshoumaru-sama did and Kagome looked surprised. She and I talked for a little bit and then she took me to Jaken. I really like her please can we help her Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome chan is like a sister to Rin." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru was about to protest when he looked at Rin her eyes were watery a sign saying if you don't agree I'll cry. Sesshoumaru sighed and went to pick up the miko. Rin's eye's brightened and she walked along with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked down when he felt Kagome cling to his kimono trying to get closer to the heat that radiated off him. He gathered hi youkai and waited for Rin to get on and took of to his castle in the western lands.

Kagome snuggled closer to the warmth she was feeling from her pillow. 'Wait she didn't go home recently and this wasn't her house.' She thought. Kagome shot up and looked around. She was lying in a four poster bed with blood red silk sheets. The curtains were drawn around her bed were black velvet and sparkled like the night sky. She opened her curtains and looked around the room. She stared wide eyed. In front of her bed was a roaring fire the mantle was made of black marble. The room was painted a dark red and the molding was black. Next to her bed on the right were a black lacquered nightstand and a red on the left.

On the right of the fireplace was a door she didn't know where it led to on the left of her bed was another door. To the left of the fireplace was a closet that was a rose wood and had pearl engravings on it. In the far right corner was a desk that was colored in red and black lacquer. With a black lacquer chair behind the chair was a balcony. The curtains were up and it reveled to her that it was night out and it was still snowing.

She got out of bed but feel on the floor as soon as she got on her feet. 'Ouch how long was I out. It must have been long enough to put my legs out of function.' Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I was in my study looking over some scrolls when I heard a loud thump from the room above me. I knew it was the room that Rin had chosen for the girl to sleep in so I decided to investigate. When I got up there the girl was just getting up. Her legs were wobbly from disuse. She was dresses in a loose white dress. The sleeves past her fingertips and was in a bell fashion. The dress was a few inches longer then her and gathered around her in a circle. Her long raven hair swept past her shoulders to mid back.

Her pale skin a sharp contrast to her hair. The light from the fire illuminated her face making her look like a spirit. All in all she was beautiful. Wait did I just call a filthy human beautiful. It must be the time of night I must be tired. Yes that's right I must be tired. "Human what were you doing?" I asked. I saw her jump and look at me she took a step to the window of the balcony as if she could run in case she needed to. "Sesshoumaru! What am I doing here? Where am I?" She asked. "Woman you are in my castle in the Western Lands. As to why you are here. My ward found you half dead in the snow. She begged me to take you here so here you are. Also you shall show respect when talking to me you shall address me as Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said.

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked "You have been in a state of unconsciousness for nearly a month." Sesshoumaru said. "Lord Sesshoumaru you use my name please?" the girl asked. I starred at her and wondered why she would make such a request. I decided to comply with her wish. "Thank you it would be so much better then being called bitch, wench, girl, woman, stupid, human, idiot, and least of all Kikyou." Kagome muttered under breath but with my demon hearing I caught it.

Kagome turned around and headed to the balcony. I wondered if nearly dieing had caused some injury to her head seeing as she was going to the balcony when it was storming out. She opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. I followed her out the door to see what she would do. She was standing in the middle of the balcony her dress and hair fluttered about her.

She took in a deep breath and stretched her arms out as if waiting to embrace something. "I love the snow it gives me some sort of peace. Although it really shouldn't. I was only five and I have barely any memories of him. He was never home when I needed him. He was on the verge of making a very profitable business. Unfortunately other's got jealous. It was on a night like this. My mother was at the hospital she was giving birth to my little brother. My father didn't get the message and returned home. I rushed out to meet him still in my night clothes. He opened his arms and embraced me and swung me around when I told him the news.

He told me to go get my coat and we would rush to the hospital to see her. On my way to the door though I heard a loud noise and a dull thump soon afterwards the sound of a car rushing off. I turned around to see m father face down in the snow. The wind blowing his clothing everywhere. I ran over to him crying and yelling his name. I tried my best to turn him over. Blood slowly stained the ground around me and my clothing. I laid my fathers head in my lap pleading with him to wait a while longer so I could call for help.

He told me it was futile and that he was dieing. I then saw two bullet holes in his chest. One on his shoulder and the other on his heart. He told me 'Kagome don't cry. I will always be with you, your mother, and soon to be little brother. I will always be with you right here.' He touched my chest over my heart. 'Tell your brother I loved him. Tell you mother I'm sorry I couldn't stay and help her. Kagome can you be a big girl for me and watch over your mother and brother for me?' he asked.

Tears streamed down my face like a never ending river as I nodded. He smiled at me and said 'That's my girl that's the Kagome I love. He raised his hand to my face and wiped my tear away. 'Remember Kag's I will always love you all. I will still watch over you from heaven. You will always be my favorite little girl.' His eye's glazed over and his hand fell. I cried out and stayed with him until my grandfather came home to cheek up on me. He called an ambulance and the police but they couldn't do anything my father was already gone.

I sat at home never talking for I don't know how long before I moved on and tried to enjoy life. I took care of my little bother in anyway I could. Telling him all I remember about him. Every winter I stare out my window at the place he fell and the last place I saw him breathing." When Kagome finished she had tears in her eyes as she reminisced about her deceased father. "I bet you are bored listening to a human's sad bored tales. I bet you have better things to do. Good night Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she opened the door and waited for me to go in first until following after. She went to bed before I left. But in the study I could smell her tears and hear her sobs as she cried over her father.

Normal POV

The next mourning Kagome woke to something jumping on her. A small oof came from her as she woke up. "Kagome-chan is better right?" Rin asked. "Yes Rin I'm feeling much better thanks to you Rin." Kagome said. "It was nothing." Rin said. "Oh yea Sesshoumaru-sama told me to come down to get you for breakfast." Rin said. "I would love to Rin but I have nothing to wear?" Kagome said. Rin jumped off the bed and opened the rose wood closet.

Inside were a few kimonos all with beautifully intricate designs. "Sesshoumaru-sama said Kagome-chan may use anyone of these kimonos to wear." Rin said.

"Oh their all so beautiful they must have cost a fortune." Kagome said feeling the fabric of the kimonos. "Which one does Kagome chan want to wear?" Rin asked. "Oh their all so beautiful how about you choose Rin." Kagome said. Rin nodded and picked out a red base kimono that had gold patterns of dragons. "That will do okay I'll wear this one." Kagome said. She changed out of her dress and put on the kimono.

"Wa Kagome-chan you look beautiful." Rin said "Thank you Rin now let's not keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting more then he has to." Kagome said.

Meanwhile in Inuyasha's forest nearly a month ago.

"You What!"

"Sango calm down I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. Right Inuyasha?" Miroku said His voice harder as he said the last sentence. "Well you see ah Kagome kinda saw Kikyou and me…" Inuyasha whispered the last part. "You did that in the snow! In front of Kagome? Do you know that Kikyou is dead? You might as well have had sex with a pot!" Sango yelled. "Don't you dare talk about Kikyou that way." Inuyasha said. "Why? Afraid of the truth?" Sango asked.

Miroku waked Inuyasha with his pole to knock Inuyasha out before he charged at Sango. "Come Sango lets see if we can find Lady Kagome." Miroku said. Sango nodded and followed Shippo as he sniffed out Kagome's scent that she had left on the bushes. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood at the edge of the river where Kagome fell in. The hole had not frozen over yet. They crossed the river over the solid ice and went to the place Kagome fainted.

"Kagome fell here and I smell another human and…"Shippo sniffed around for a bit. "Something that kinda smells like Inuyasha." Shippo said. "Sesshoumaru must have been by. We shall ask Inuyasha to lead us to Sesshoumaru to see if he has Kagome." Miroku said.

"I don't want anything from that asshole after what he did to Kagome." Sango said

"Yes well we don't have much choice in the matter now." Miroku said.

"Alright." Sango said. "Guys we might have to delay our search for Kagome seeing as there's a storm coming soon. A very big one." Shippo said. "Alright we'll wait here until the storms passes then look for Kagome-sama." Miroku said. Miroku then led a teary Sango and Shippo back to Kaede's village.

Back in the present with Kagome.

Kagome was lead by Rin to a pair of large oak double doors. The carvings depicted a large Inuyoukai next to a smaller one. Kagome guessed the larger one was Sesshoumaru's father and the smaller one Sesshoumaru. The large doors opened to show a large room as big as a modern day football field. The ceiling was painted to show battle scenes Kagome guessed was Sesshoumaru's father had fought in his humanoid. The ones on the far left were of Sesshoumaru fought. The walls were painted a neutral white.

Rin skipped over to the large dining table it was as long as her house. Rin sat on the chair to Sesshoumaru's left so Kagome took the only available one to his right. Sesshoumaru and Kagome ate in silence while Rin talked of what she did the day before. "Kagome-chan why were you in the snow?" Rin asked. Kagome stiffened and racked her brain for and answer to please the child. "I was taking a walk in the forest and being the clumsy person I am fell in the water. It was so cold my body couldn't take it so I went to sleep for a little bit to regain my strength." Kagome said. The answer seemed to satisfy the child and she went back to talking about her day. Kagome sighed in relief and left shortly after Rin was done and she was excused.

She went to her room and dressed in a heavy kimono and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and left out the door to the gardens. She gasped at the site. It looked like a scene from a Christmas card. To her right was a frozen over lake that the castle was built next to. In front of her was a path made of stone with sakura and magnolia trees lining the path. The snow rested on the branches glistening in the mid-day sun. The path in front of her was blanketed with fresh untouched snow glistening like millions of diamonds were broken up and strewn across the ground.

She walked down the path listening to the crunch of the snow beneath her feet. She walked until the end of the path which was more beautiful then anyone can imagine. In the middle of the clearing was a small pagoda covered in snow. The clearing was surrounded by pine trees all blanketed with snow. The clearing gave of a magical feel she was scared to walk in. So to honor the feeling she felt because this was obviously a spiritual place and prying grounds she did a small prayer and left not touching the ground of the grounds she turned around and left.

She went back to the lake and lay down on the ground facing the sky. 'Ah this is so relaxing and peaceful. I wish you were here with me papa.' Kagome thought. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body into the snow taking small breaths. She didn't pay attention to the snow behind her just the rays she felt from the sun. She felt a lose of light and looked up. Standing next to her was Sesshoumaru. "One could mistake you for the dead. Now come you are turning blue." Sesshoumaru said.

After he said that she began to feel cold. She got up whipped the snow from her body and followed Sesshoumaru into the castle. Once inside she went to her room to change into a lighter kimono but heavy enough to keep her warm. It was a midnight blue kimono with silver patterns of snowflakes scattered across it. The obi was a solid navy blue color. Kagome got a cup of tea from the kitchens and sat in front of the fire of the library she found. She had a blood red fur blanket wrapped around her as she read next to the fire.

She was so entranced with the book she didn't hear the shoji door open or close or the person sitting beside her. "What is it you are reading that has captured you attention so that you do not even notice this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome jumped lightly and looked at Sesshoumaru. It's a book on Lady Takara. I've heard so much about her throughout my childhood that I have studied her many times. Each story I read about her was different and missing details. It only told of her childhood and then when she mated it did not mention her mate then it stopped saying she somehow died. I've tried looking through every book I find about her to figure out who her mate was and her child and her cause of death. But alas I have never found it. And when I came upon her name in the library I couldn't resist." Kagome said.

"I have read she was a beautiful demon. Her hair was so white it made snow look like mud. Her eyes her were a beautiful topaz and could look right through you. Looking into your very soul. She was a dog demon of royal descent but she was put in an arranged marriage. It sounded like she was very happy and grew to love her mate but soon she turned sad when his affections were not returned. So she spent all her time with her child. Other then that I do not know much." Kagome said.

"Then let me save you time on useless research. Lady Takara was my mother and she was indeed beautiful and of royal descent. She loved my father unconditionally but because this was an arranged marriage her feelings were not returned. Instead he gave his affections to another. My mother spent much of her time with me in her grief. I didn't mind I was young and loved the attention. One day I ran to far from home unfortunately and hour before my father told my mother he had taken another mate that very day. I ran into a demon that was to strong for me to defeat in my young age.

My mother hearing my cries ran after me. She normally was a great fighter unsurpassed by any demon of that time. But overcome with emotion and despair she didn't pay attention and feel to the demon. My father soon came and made quick work of the demon. He looked at me mother and then left. My mother laid on the ground covered in wounds her kimono ripped to shreds blood pouring out of her like a never ending river. I ran over to her and sat beside her, her hand in mine.

She coughed up blood and starred into the sky. "Sesshoumaru did I ever tell you the tale of the stars?" She asked me. I shook my head and she went on. "When ever a loved one dies or anyone dies their spirits float to the sky to become stars. Sesshoumaru when I'm gone you shall look for my star won't you?" She asked. "No, I won't have to because you won't die." I said.

My mother laughed her voice still sounding like the bells of heaven. "I will die Sesshoumaru I know my time on earth had come to and end. I have lived a long life and bore a strong beautiful son. I am happy. I can pass on in peace. Now promise me my son you shall look for my star. For I shall be watching over you now and forever my son." I had time to nod and kiss her cheek before her eyes glazed over and her heart had stopped. After I buried my mother in the clearing for our ancestors I confronted my father.

I was angry that he left and let my mother die. I yelled at him for taking in a whore when my mother was right beside him offering her love. Well he got upset and from then on I hated humans and my father. I resented the child he and that whore created. Needless to say when my father died I told the human and the hanyou to leave and never come back." Sesshoumaru said. He looked next to him and saw tears coming down Kagome's face.

"Why are you crying? I have caused you no bodily harm nor yelled at you. Now tell my why you shed tears." Sesshoumaru said. "I cry not for myself but for your mother and yourself. No one should have there mother torn from them like that. When my father died at least I had my mother. But you had no one." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru raised his hand to her cheek and wiped her tear away and looked at it on his thumb.

"These tears are for me?" He asked Kagome nodded as she shed more tears. Sesshoumaru was shocked no one had shed tears for him. Not even his mother who stayed strong until the end. Not knowing what compelled him to do so he leaned closer to Kagome until their lips touched. He felt her stiffen and was about to pull away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer deepening the kiss.

He lifted her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. His tongue licked her bottom lip asked for entrance. She hesitated but complied with his wishes and opened. He explored her warm cavern leaving no area untouched. 'Gods she tastes so sweet.' He thought. His tongue stroked hers begging it to move. She soon complied and it became a battle of dominance.

They broke apart for air their foreheads touching. "What spell have you cast on this unsuspecting Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I don't know but I for one like it." Kagome said as she smiled.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha are you sure you know the way to Sesshoumaru's castle?" Shippo asked. "Of course I do brat now shut up." Inuyasha yelled. "Master Inuyasha might I be of some assistance?" Myouga asked. Myouga was currently perched On Inuyasha's shoulder sucking his blood. Inuyasha slapped his neck and held Myouga out on his palm. "How would you be able to help?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are looking for Lord Sesshoumaru correct? Well I for one can tell you that you are heading in the wrong direction and are about a week away." Myouga said. "Why didn't you day so in the first place?" Inuyasha asked. Myouga had joined there group a week ago when they were on the road. "You did not ask and I had no idea whatsoever where you were going." Myouga said. "Argh fine then let's get going I want to reach Sesshoumaru's before I get old." Sesshoumaru said.

"He already is old. He's older then my great grandfather was." Sango whispered to Miroku and Shippo. The two boys snickered and followed Inuyasha on Kirara.

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting on the sofa in the library watching the fire. Kagome had wrapped her blanket around them both and she was now seated in his lap with her head on his chest listening to his breathing and heartbeat. She then noticed something. "Sesshoumaru why aren't there painting of you're mothering the palace?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned dark. "My father had them burned once she died." Sesshoumaru said. 'Aww poor Sesshoumaru. He has nothing to remind him what his mother looked like. I wish I could go back in time…wait maybe I can!' "Sesshoumaru could you take me to the well tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I have to do something will you do that for me?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her and relented when he saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Alright I shall bring you first thing in the mourning." Sesshoumaru said. "Aww thank-you Sesshy!" Kagome said embracing Sesshoumaru. "Sesshy?" Sesshoumaru asked and eyebrow rose. "Uh yea it's a nickname." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru just shrugged it off. "Well it's getting late we must go to bed Kags." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome stiffened. Sesshoumaru then mentally berated himself. 'Her father called her Kags when he died.' He thought.

"I'm sorry Kagome I forgot." Sesshoumaru said, "It's alright. I'm fine with it it's just no one has called me that since well you know." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and they both went to sleep.

The next mourning Kagome woke and put on a kimono that was topaz with silver lining and a silver obi. She grabbed her bag and walked to the front gate where Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. "Okay come back in a week and I'll be here." Kagome said when they got to the well. "Alright just be careful alright. Bye" Sesshoumaru leaned down and gave her a kiss then left. Kagome smiled and jumped on the lip of the well. She put her hands together. "Alright well can you please send me back further in time to when Sesshoumaru's mother was alive and he was too. I would really appreciate it." Kagome said.

She jumped in the well all the while thinking how much she wanted to go back in time. Kagome felt dirt under her feet and looked up. Above her was a clear blue sky. The vines on the well weren't present so she tried her best to get out of the well. She looked around her and saw that all the once tall trees were a whole lot smaller. "Great how I'm I going to get to the palace?" Kagome asked herself.

She sat on the lip of the well when she finally thought up an idea. "Of course maybe I can borrow a horse form Kaede's village. "But since Kaede isn't born yet because Inuyasha isn't then Kaede surly isn't. Maybe I can ask the current miko. She might but how would I get her to give it to me?" Kagome wondered. "I'll just figure it out on my way there." Kagome said. She then got up and walked to the village leaving her bag in the well and just brought her camera.

When Kagome got to the village is was considerably smaller. She slowly walked down the hill to the village. 'Hopefully I can get a horse before nightfall.' Kagome thought. When she walked into the village everybody looked her way. She then remembered she had on a very expensive looking kimono and it would attract attention. She walked up to the nearest person and asked where the village miko lived. He pointed her in the direction of the hut Kaede lived in the future and Kagome thanked him and went on her way.

Kagome knocked on the window and waited she soon heard footsteps and a young woman answered. The woman was as tall as Kagome and had long black hair down her back so it reached her ankles. She was dressed in a miko's attire and had chocolate brown eyes that held warmth. "Are you the miko of the village?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I'm Anika. What is it ye want?" Anika asked. "I am in need of one of your mounts to get to the western lands." Kagome said.

"I see what business do you have there?" Anika asked. "I need to do a favor for a friend for that I must travel to the western lands." Kagome said. "Hmmm what can you offer in exchange?" Anika asked. "Um I really have nothing to give but if you give me a minute I can get you a beautiful kimono I have in my pack." Kagome said. "Alright when you get back I shall have a steed ready for you." Anika said. Kagome nodded and ran back to her pack at the well. She got out her most elegant kimono and folded it as neatly as she could.

When she got back she saw Anika standing next to a black stallion whose coat shined in the sunlight. Kagome could tell this was a proud one that would not let anyone ride it for anything. "Lady Anika this looks like a very proud stallion I don't think he'll let me ride him." Kagome said. "He is no one had been able to tame him but I believe you can tame him." Anika said. Kagome handed Anika the kimono and cautiously approached the stallion.

"Hi there listen I need a ride to the Western Lands. But after I get home would you like to roam free?" Kagome asked in a quite voice. The horse nodded in an affirmative. "Alright just get me there and back as fast as you can and I shall set you free. You have a proud sprit and that should be respected not broken." Kagome said. After that Kagome tried to put the saddle on and to Anika's surprise he let her. Kagome put on the bridle and mounted the stallion. "Well I'm off it was nice to meet you Lady Anika." Kagome said. She then led the stallion towards the west.

It was sunset and Kagome set up camp she was about halfway to the castle and now she had the problem of getting into the castle. "I could always say I have business with the Lord but that would be a lie. I need to talk to Sesshoumaru's mother for my plan to work. What do you think I should do Shadow?" Kagome asked. Shadow then looked around and stiffened. "What is it boy what's wrong?" Kagome asked the borrowed stallion. Just then Kagome heard the trees rustle and then black.

Kagome woke up in a very familiar bed. "Wow déjà vu." Kagome said. She was in the very same room she had when Sesshoumaru took her to the palace. She opened the curtains and walked to the door. When she opened it she decided to go to the library. "Maybe I dreamed Sesshoumaru liking me. Maybe I didn't go back further and what I thought happened really didn't happen." Kagome thought. When she got to the library she saw white hair at the desk but didn't pay any mind and went for her regular book. "What do you think you're doing human?" A voice said. "I thought we went over this Sesshoumaru my name is Kagome remember. Jeez for a demon lord you sure do have a bad memory." Kagome said looking for her book. "Sesshoumaru where's my book did you take it or something?" Kagome asked.

"Tell me human how you know my son who is a mere pup. Also he is not a lord yet." The voice said. Confused Kagome turned around and was met with a site she thought she'd never see. At the desk instead of Sesshoumaru sat another dog demon. He was like Sesshoumaru in almost everyway except his crescent was blue and so were the strips on his cheeks. "Who are you and what are you doing in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle?" Kagome asked. (She thinks she didn't really go through the well)

"Human I have very little tolerance. I am Inutasho Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru is still a pup and has not taken the throne as Lord yet. But you insist that he is." Inutasho said. Then it hit her she did go back in time and she was talking to Sesshoumaru's father. "How did I get here?" Kagome asked. "My men found you in my forest and took you seeing as you had enormous power. They took you and your steed here. Now tell me why you are here." Inutasho said.

"Oh shit I needed to see Sesshoumaru's mother not father. How am I going to explain this one to him?" Kagome wondered. She was about to reply when the doors opened. "Daddy!" someone cried. Kagome turned to see a miniature Sesshoumaru running to Inutasho with a woman right at his heals. "I'm going to get you Sesshoumaru." She said playfully. "Daddy protect me." Sesshoumaru said behind his father's pant leg. Kagome smiled at the cute picture. 'So Sesshoumaru did have fun when he was a kid.' Kagome thought. "Takara stop this at once can't you see I'm in the middle of something." Inutasho said

"Actually Milord I was coming to the western lands to meet with Lady Takara if you will permit it." Kagome said. "Alright Takara take this human to the garden and you can speak with her there. Take Sesshoumaru with you." Inutasho said. Takara nodded and took Sesshoumaru's hand leading him out the door and Kagome followed. Takara led them to the lake Kagome had nearly once again frozen at. "Tell me child what is you name and why do you wish to speak with me?" Lady Takara asked.

"Well Milady my name is Kagome Higurashi and as hard as it is to believe I come from the future where Sesshoumaru is lord. I currently stay at the palace. In the future you are going to pass and Inutasho is going to burn all of our portraits. Sesshoumaru will have nothing to remember what you look like unless he has a very good memory. What I want to do his take you're picture and give them to Sesshoumaru in the future." Kagome said.

"And how do you intend on taking my picture without a painter?" Lady Takara asked. "With this." Kagome said showing her camera. "See I live over 500 years in the future and on my 15th birthday I was sent into the past…" Kagome went on to explain everything except for how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are related. "So that's my story but I need to hurry back to my family and to Sesshoumaru so he will not be angered." Kagome said.

"I believe you child alright you may take you're pictures." Lady Takara said. Kagome smiled and made Lady Takara pose with Sesshoumaru in some and some without. Luckily she had taken a photo class in Jr. High so the pictured will look professional. "Thank-you milady but I must be on my way. Please direct me to the stables and I shall leave as fast as I can." Kagome said. Lady Takara led Kagome to the stables and she bid farewell to the two.

Kagome then mounted Shadow and rode of into the night. "Who was that mommy?" Sesshoumaru asked. "That my dear boy is your future mate." Lady Takara said. Sesshoumaru made a disgusting face and said. "Nu uh I don't like girls there icky and I wouldn't mate with a human." Sesshoumaru said. Lady Takara laughed and patted her young son's head, "You forget my son I see into the future I know what is to come." Lady Takara said. "Yes well this time you're wrong mama." Sesshoumaru said. Lady Takara laughed once more and led Sesshoumaru into the palace. "Come Sesshoumaru it is time for you bath." Lady Takara said taking one last glance at the retreating form of Kagome.

Kagome took her time going back and got to the well in three day's. True to her word she let Shadow go once they got to the clearing. She then jumped over the lip of the well as grabbed her bag on the way to the future. Kagome landed softly and looked up. She saw that there was a roof instead of sky and knew she was home. She climbed out the well and walked in the house. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa I'm home." Kagome said. "Ah Kagome how are you would you like a bath?" Kagome's mom asked. "Yes if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Kagome said. "Of course not I'll have your bath drawn in a moment." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome nodded and set her pack down. When her mom got down stairs Kagome thanked her and headed of to bathe. "Ah a nice relaxing bath nothing like the future to relax me." Kagome said. She soaked in the tub and relaxed. After her bath Kagome told her mom she was going to sleep and laid in her nice warm bed.

The next mourning Kagome woke up brushed her teeth and walked sown the stairs where her mom was making breakfast. "Umm pancakes." Kagome said. She got a plate and put her food down and ate. "Mom I need to have some pictures developed and blown up to life size so can you take me to the store today?" Kagome said. "Sure dear we'll go after breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome rested during her stay at home before she had to go back. "I'll try to visit you as often as I can mama." Kagome said hugging her mom. "Be careful dear I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome's mom said. "I won't mom." Kagome said rolling up a seven foot poster to put it with the others. "Okay I'm all done and I think Sesshoumaru is expecting me so I'll put these in a different pack and be on my way. I love you mama." Kagome said. She hugged her mother goodbye once again and leapt through the well.

On the other side of the well Kagome heard a battle going on. She climbed up the well and saw Inuyasha fighting with Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said. Inuyasha fell to the ground and Sesshoumaru landed next to her. "I got a surprise for you fluffy." Kagome said. "Hmm what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose not." Sesshoumaru said Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha jumped up. "What the hell! Kagome why are you talking to him like he's your friend?!" Inuyasha demanded. "Uh maybe because he is. Ever think of that Inu-baka? What are you doing anyway?" Kagome asked. "I was going to rescue you from Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. "Rescue? Who said I needed rescuing? If I need rescuing form anybody it's you." Kagome said. "What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't you go spill your seed into the dead pot? I'm sure she'll love it." Kagome said. "Let's go Sesshoumaru I wanna get back before nightfall." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and took of on the cloud. "Argh I hate him thinking he had the right to make me come back." Kagome said. Kagome kept mumbling about arrogant hanyous when she felt a pair of lips on her's. Her eye's widened for a second before she closed them and kissed him back.

When they parted for air both were panting and looked each other in the eye. "What was that for?" Kagome asked. "To make you shut up about the hanyou. And it was an excuse." Sesshoumaru said. "Hmm you don't need an excuse just do this." Kagome said. She grabbed Sesshoumaru around the neck and on her tippy toes kissed him.

When they got back to the castle. (A few kisses later) Kagome went to the study and forbid Sesshoumaru from coming in. She set the life size posters in frames. She mounted them on various places on the wall. She opened the door and let Sesshoumaru in.

When Sesshoumaru got in the room he nearly gasped but being who he was he didn't but Kagome could see. "Kagome how did you get these?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh um I went back further in time via the well. I'm surprised it let me. Anyway I went took some pictures of you and your mom and left." Kagome said. It was then Sesshoumaru remembered the strange girl with the small flashing box.

Kagome nearly jumped when she heard a deep laughter behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Kagome asked. "I remember now after you left I asked my mother who you were. Her answer surprised me." Sesshoumaru said. "And what was her answer?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru's face then turned serious. He walked up to her and buried his face in her hair. "Kagome you mean a lot to this Sesshoumaru and I didn't realize it until the day you told me about your father. I want you to be by my side forever Kagome. This Sesshoumaru was hoping you would accept to be his mate." Sesshoumaru said.

He waited for a while and when she didn't reply he pulled away from her. "I understand." Sesshoumaru said. HE was about to turn away without looking at her when something caught his arm. He looked at the delicate hand holding his haori and looked at the owner of the hand. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at him. "Don't go!" Kagome said. She ran up to him and pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled away Kagome spoke. "Yes, I'll be your mate Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped a tear away. "Then why do tears mar you're face?" Sesshoumaru asked. "These are tears of happens Sesshoumaru. I'm so happy." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru hen bent down and kissed her once again.

* * *

The end

well I hope you liked this one shot. This was hard I tried to make it long and have a very nice plot but it's not easy for me. Anyway this story was in my head for like ever so I decided to finish it. I hope you like it please read and review  
Kemberly


End file.
